To Have Loved and Lost
by yagottaluvit
Summary: Draco and Hermione fic. Fresh out of 6th year of Hogwarts. They meet up at an unexpected plaace leading to a strange summer through the 7th year at Hogwarts. Watch out for the teenage hormones.
1. Home Again

To Have Loved and Lost  
By: yagottaluvit  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. I hope you like it. Also note that I am not a professional typist or editor so I will not have every thing perfect, so don't correct me on every mistake. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related Ms. JK Rowling has that privilege. However I do own umm well I'll put it up in future chapters, I don't want to reveal who or what just yet.  
  
~Chapter One: Home Again~  
  
Hermione Granger climbed the stairs and surveyed her room. God, it felt good to be home. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The year's events at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry ran through her head.  
  
"The year went well." She thought. She smiled just remembering. "Sure is good to be home, though. I can't wait for dad to get home. I can't believe he couldn't get off of work." She shrugged her shoulders, reminding herself not to be so selfish.  
  
"Hermione!" her mum's voice drifted up the stairs. "Get down here and help me get your trunk up these stairs!" Hermione jumped up, "Whoops!" she thought to herself before running from her room and bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, mum. I kinda got caught up in coming back home." She said, sighing. "Yes, home it is." She thought. She then grabbed the end of her trunk nearest to her and her mum did the same. They hoisted it up. Somehow the trunk had become heavier over the course of the year.  
  
Upon reaching her room, they dropped the trunk and dragged it in. Hermione immediately began to unpack her things. She realized that she was being a neat freak, but organization always seemed sort of, well, therapeutic. Her mom, seeing that she was settling back in, left the room.  
  
Her movements became rhythmic: first to her trunk, then to where the item belonged. Here to there. Always moving. Her Gryffindor robes were hung up in the back of her closet, all the pajamas were put into her laundry basket, so on and so forth. Soon all that was left in her trunk were her books, parchment, and quills. She closed the lid and pushed the trunk to the end of the bed. She picked up her wand(which she had left out, obviously) and locked magically. "Not from me will any muggle learn Hogwarts' secrets," she thought.  
  
With all that finished, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror. A few strands of unruly curls had streamed onto her forehead and cheeks. The rest of her hair remained in a messy bun. She was dressed in muggle clothes, of course. Light blue jeans with a soft pink Abercrombie tee. Her eyeliner was slightly smudged, giving off a sexy, wild look.  
  
It felt so weird to be devoid of her Hogwarts uniform and robes. In fact, with her trunk all locked up she felt empty of all magical ability that she had ever had. She loathed the feeling it made her feel so cut off from the magical world, her world. The world she knew and loved.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders she tried to rid herself of the cold feeling. "Come on now. Get a grip. The world is not going to end just because I left Hogwarts. I lived the first 11 years of my life as a muggle and did just fine." "Hahaha," laughed Hermione. "I'm giving myself a pep talk. I better get a grip." Thinking for a second she realized what she should do. Movies. Yeah, movies.  
  
Then her heart sank. Who would she have to go with? It had been such a long time since she had had many good friends in the muggle world. "Welllll," she thought, "there is still Jen." "Yeah, Jen," she announced. "She is always willing to help out and get me a date. Yep, it's time to give her a ring."  
  
Then before she could change her mind she grabbed her celly off of her dresser. She went through the numbers quickly seeing how she didn't know many people wjho knew what a phone was let alone how to use it. She dialed Jen's number on her home line and sat down on her bed. The house was silent and all she could hear was the ringing of the phone and her heart beating inside her ribcage. The constant sound was interrupted only by Jen picking up her phone, and Hermione's heart jumping into her throat. (A/N: I know that technical way to do this is a separate paragraph for each time the speaker changes, BUT right I am too lazy so just bear with me here)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jen: Hey!  
  
Hermione: Hey! What's up?  
  
Jen: Hermione!?!?! Is that you?? Oh my God!! It's been forever! How  
you doin'?  
  
Hermione: I'm good. But can you do me a favor?  
  
Jen: Yeah go ahead.  
  
Hermione: Can you hook me up with a double date tonight? I am getting bored.  
  
Jen: Sure. I was planning on going tonight with my new boyfriend  
anyway. I was going to have to drag along a family acquaintance. I  
was just trying to find a date for him and well this is working out  
better than I thought! He is really pretty nice and he is blonde. I  
know you like 'um blonde! But I won't tell you anything else. You'll  
see for yourself. We are going to see a movie at the new cinema. You  
know the one? Let's see- meet you at 8?  
  
Hermione: Sounds great. See you later! Bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That went well." Said Hermione hanging up the phone. "But Jen understands my problems because she goes to a boarding school as well." She reasoned with herself. She looked down at her watch. "Oh my God! It's already 6:30! And I haven't eaten or taken a shower!" She jumped off her bed and sprinted down the stairs to eat. She quickly made herself a ham sandwich and gobbled it down. Sprinting back up the stairs, she jumped in the shower.  
  
Stepping out of the shower she analyzed the time. "Oh shit! I won't even have time to put my hair down!" she exclaimed panic claiming her voice. She ran from the bathroom to her room. "What to wear?? What to wear??" She said, her voice becoming more panicked. She kept rummaging through her closet, and the clothes were flying everywhere. Finally she emerged with a pair of black silk capris with scrunch bottoms and a pink and black striped shirt. For shoes she wore her low black Converse All-Stars. Then without thinking she grabbed her wand and changed the shoelaces to hot pink. "Good thing that prefects are allowed to use magic. I am going to have to watch myself more closely now," she thought grimly.  
  
Next for her hair. She blow-dried her hair and pulled it up into a simple messy bun. She briefly wondered why she never tried this style at school, but her mind was off getting ready in another place in a millisecond. Easy but cute of course. Last of all she did her make up. No foundation at night at a movie theater-not worth it. She put on smoky eyeliner beneath her lower lids, smudged slightly as it had been earlier, glitter mascara, and a slight dust of shimmering powder. Being satisfied with her appearance, she threw her celly into her purse, grabbed her keys, and jogged down the stairs. She left a note for her mom, who had gone to the grocery store, and went out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside she drew in a big draught of cool night air. She walked slowly along the sidewalk towards her light gold Jetta. Her parents had given it to her as a 16th birthday/end of school present. She climbed in and turned up the radio. This is probably what she missed most in the wizarding world, her muggle music.  
  
As she drove along she reacquainted herself with the music. Shortly after a commercial break, her favorite song came on. She turned her stereo system up to full blast, it was 3 Days Grace's 'I Hate Everything About You'. She drummed out the beat on her steering wheel. At the ending beats of the song she arrived at the new cinema. She whistled. It was huge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she had found a place to park and walked up to the front the cinema she saw Jen waving to her from a ticket line. And there were the two boys standing next to her. One of them she had known form elementary school, Zac. He had dark hair so that gave her a clue to which was to be her date. The other boy, blonde like Jen had mentioned, seemed oddly familiar.  
  
She smiled back at Jen and jogged over to her. "Hey, Mione! Saved a place for you!" said Jen exuberantly. The line was long and she was thankful for Jen's thoughtfulness(A/N: Is that a word? No I don't think so). It was Friday night and everyone was there. People were streaming in and out of the open doors and there was a lot of pushing.  
  
As if in slow motion the boy(the blonde one) turned around. Hermione's face contorted into a frown, but quickly she smoothed her features. Jen musn't know that the two already knew each other. But they did. Too well, for it was Draco Malfoy. Archnemesis of all Gryffindors and muggle-borns. His bright blue eyes held no emotion when they locked with Hermione's.  
  
Jen introduced the two, just taking care of formalities, really. She could tell that there was something strange going on here. The two teens seemed to be having a staring match. However it was much more. Their two eyes were locked in silent combat as were their personalities. It only could have lasted minutes but to the group it seemed hours.  
  
"Well," said Jen trying to break the strange silence, "what film do you guys want to see? When no one seemed to be answering she bought tickets to the show she wanted to see and the others lamely followed suit. The silence had still not ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once inside the theater Hermione and Draco took seats far away from Jen and Zac so that the two magical people could not be overheard. Jen took it lightly and thought to herself, "How cute, they just met and already they want privacy." No telling what she had in mind but it certainly wasn't what was really happening with the two.  
  
When they had taken a seat, Draco turned on Hermione and said, " What are you doing here mudblood?" he said not really waiting to hear the answer. He continued, "Jen said, she swore that I wouldn't know ' this girl'." By this time he was speaking more to himself than anything and he went on oblivious to all else, "I do know this girl. More than she knows." As if finished with his speech he looked up with a smirk upon his face. "What?? Little mudblood doesn't have any clever come backs? What a surprise." His smirk broadened seeing Hermione's enraged expression.  
  
Quickly her eyes became icy and she was looking at him with a cold glare, "What are, you doing here Malfoy? Here in a muggle theater with 2 muggles and a filthy mudblood. Your father must be so ashamed. Did he kick you out of the house? Why didn't you go running to Pansy? She would be oh- so-willing to take you in." she finished her speech with a belligerent tone and a smirk to rival his own upon her face.  
  
To her surprise and anger he smirked once more. "Are you that naïve, Granger? Jen's my cousin. I have to stay with her while my father is away on a business trip. She os obviously not a muggle then, eh?" He chuckled depreciatively at Hermione's startled expression, his cold grey eyes dancing at her.  
  
"But-but-but." stuttered Hermione, unable to speak. "You-she-but-I" said Hermione still unable to make any sense whatsoever. "I-you---" she crossed her arms over her chest consenting defeat.  
  
Draco laughed. Even more maliciously than last time at Hermione's discomfort at this newfound knowledge. "Here let me fill you in Granger." Said Malfoy visibly delighted that he knew so much that Hermione didn't. "Jen isn't a muggle. None of her family is," he stopped. He could see this was irritating Hermione because he had already informed her of this much. "She is a pureblood. Her father is a loyal Death Eater. Not as high as my father but. she is a pureblood. You know that she attends a boarding school. This school happens to be Durmstrang's." He seemed rather wistful while saying 'Durmstrang's' but he quickly snapped out of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*In Hermione's Head*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This whole time..Damn IT! How could I have been so blind?? It really all comes together now. The boarding school, how she knew Malfoy, everything. The only thing that seemed to be out of place was the fact that she had always seemed so genuinely friendly to me. Well, that's great Malfoy feels really great about himself now. I have to write to Harry! And Ron!"  
  
"Makes you think, doesn't it Granger?" sneered Malfoy. He laughed that cold laugh that had recently become all too familiar. It sent shivers down her spine. It was so cold and empty of all happy emotion. She could almost feel the smirk through the darkness of the theater.  
  
When the film ended Hermione and Draco quickly caught up with Jen and Zac, who had been sitting in the back row. Making out. They greeted the other couple cheerfully enough and Jen and Zac didn't realize that they were faking the whole happy thing. They parted with promises of bowling in the morning.  
  
Climbing into the car many things ran through Hermione's head. "This was certainly a turn of events. Maybe for the better maybe for the worse. I hope I see Draco at the bowling alley. WHATT! No, I do not want to see Draco tomorrow. Well, just to find out more details of what is happening. It is all very strange." All these things ran through her head while driving home with her going along trying to shrug off certain thoughts. She had to keep her loyalties to Harry and Ron, her best friends. Getting into bed she grew weary and she told herself that she would figure it out another time.  
  
A/N: There. I have written up through the 4th chapter and I am in the middle of writing the 5th chapter. Sorry for such a short chapter. All the way through the 4th chapter will be short. The 5th chapter will be longer. I am so glad that everyone liked Jen. Author's tip: Remember how happy Hermione was to be home it will come up in later chapters. To my reviewers: firediamond/stolenheart: soooo way ahead of you on that. I already read all that. Hehe. Well keep reading oh and by the way get to moving on your story. Karen: I am glad that you liked my stuff keep reviewing and umm oh yeah reading. Katie: thanks for the great review and I will have the next chapters up soon. Nadia: Don't worry. I am definitely continuing on with it. Just keep reading and reviewing. overXposed: 3 Days Grace is the greatest! You are right def. a DM/HG song. Thanks! Red of Rose: I like monkey socks I have some myself. Sorry, for that moment of stupidity. Like I said before I will have the next chapters up soon. Stephanie: Thanks a bunch. I try. Kyaukii: Thanks. I will go on just for you. LOL. Just like you said. Pokemon Trainer Charles: Since you umm are into Pokemon you are obviously reading the wrong type of thing but since I am in a good mood since like 9 of my reviewers thought I should go on with it I will just take it as a compliment. Miss Raynbow: Thanks. I am glad that you like Jen as Draco's cousin. Warning: watch out for twists in the plot. The next chapter says whether Zac is a wizard or not so you better read it and find out. lumpyliza: they are hormonal teens what do you think? Like I said to Pokemon guy up there I'll just take that as a compliment. Sayaoronsangel: Thanks. I think I'll call you my fave reviewer for the chapter. I am kinda freakish at times so I can relate. I'll email you updates for sure. I didn't think anyone would like it this much. awesomeblossom: I am glad that you enjoy my story. I didn't think grammar on here was that bad but thanks for the compliments. You are giving my english ego such a big boost. You will not be disappointed(well you might- if you are I'm sorry). Combat Babe: I am so glad you like my story. I was kind of surprised that you knew about my poetry fics. I was saying that this is my first story fic. 


	2. Bowling With Draco

To Have Loved and Lost  
By: yagottaluvit  
  
A/N: This is my first story fic. I hope you like it. Also note that I am not a professional typist or editor so I will not have everything perfect, so don't correct me on every mistake. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related Ms. JK Rowling has that privilege. However I do own Jen Crossmuir(haha I just revealed her last name pronounced Cross-Mear-Ay) and her boyfriend Zac. There will be more on up and coming chapters.  
  
~Chapter 2: Bowling with Draco~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to warm rays of sun shining in through the open window. A soft breeze blew through the trees outside of her window. She laid back on her bed and let the cool morning serenity seep into her skin. This was her favorite time of day, she could think without interruption and her mind was clearest. She drew in a deep breath, readying herself for the day as she always did. Then she sat up on her soft bed and stretched her sleep-laden limbs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She went downstairs into her kitchen. It was time to talk to her mum. And there she was in the kitchen watching the early morning news. There were so many things that Hermione would have liked to talk about, but very few of them were safe to actually talk about. She wouldn't understand for half of it and a fourth of it would be better if she didn't even tell her that, she might get grounded. She would only be able to tell her ¼ of the things. "God, this bites. I can't send anyone an owl to talk about it because it might be intercepted. What can I do? I guess I'll just tell mum what I can and figure out another way to deal with the rest. Maybe I can owl Dumbledore about how to get a pensieve. Yes, that's what I'll do later. Now for mum." She thought. She pulled up a barstool and sat next to her mum, who was intently watching the television.  
  
"Mum?" said Hermione, "Where's dad? He should be home by now." "There," she thought, "that should be safe enough. I highly doubt that anything suspicious is in that question." "I didn't hear him come home last night either." This was really the least of Hermione's problems, a trifle in actuality. Her dad was probably just out getting coffee from Starbucks or something. No big deal.  
  
"Mione, that is not very important right now." Her mom answered. Hermione was puzzled that was an unusual reaction. " There is something that I have to tell you. I thought, well, I was just thinking how I was undeserving of breaking such strange news to you." her mother continued. This was even more strange than her mum's last reply. What was she talking about? Hermione was pretty sure that there was anything this big that her mum had not even hinted about. There was something odd going on with her mum, something inexplicably odd.  
  
Confused, Hermione slumped down in her chair. "What the hell is going on here?" thought Hermione. "Last night I was at a meeting at work and a professional seer was brought in and she prophesied that you are to be the Dark Lord's heir." Her mom sat back on her stool and waited for Hermione's reply. However, Hermione was in such severe shock that she couldn't even think about speaking. Her mum was acting completely opposite of herself. What was going on?  
  
"Mum, what are you talking about," asked Hermione incredulously, her mum must be playing pranks, I mean what would she know about Voldermort? "I know they don't talk about that kind of stuff at the office. AND most professional people in the muggle world completely shun the idea of a prophet. I have experience with these people, they make an occasional real prophesy but they are very rare! What ARE you talking about?" Hermione was getting into a real roll now and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. "The Dark Lord!?! The Dark Lord?!? Only his followers call him that. You- you-you. the only way that you could be at all connected to Voldemort is if- IF he killed you. And that obviously hasn't happened to you. I demand an explanation!" And boy was Hermione not joking. She wanted an explanation and she wanted one now. I mean, wouldn't you, if your world had just been turned upside down?  
  
"Calm down, dear." Said her mum in a calm and entirely un-endearing voice, but the tone that she used in her follow-up was much worse but not as bad as what it actually was about. "I! I and my husband!" her cold voice rang out and filled Hermione with a dread that she had never known from the voice of her mother, "WE HAVE BEEN LOYAL FOLLOWERS OF THE DARK LORD FOR MUCH OF OUR LIVES!" Immediately following this horrifying announcement, her mother laughed. It reminded her very closely to the icy laugh of Draco Malfoy. The famous laugh of all Death Eaters. "Hermione, love, we were commanded not to tell you because the Lord wanted you to get close to Harry Potter and leave you completely unblemished. Now you can live up to the family name and help us rid the world of all filthy mudblood scum!" Again the laugh. It made Hermione burn with hatred and anger. Her mum, however, did not notice. She was as one crazed, her eyes aglow with an evil and desperate fire that Hermione and never seen. Who was this creature?  
  
Hermione took a slow step backwards. When had this happened? She still wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Her parents had never showed any signs of knowing anything of the magical world before she got her letter, let alone being in the ranks of the most hated and feared wizard of their time! It was all so unbelievable (A/N: This whole thing is kinda unbelievable isn't it? Well just bear with me until I get through all of my whims. Yes, this is one of them. I just thought it would be a change from Draco being the heir. So waddaya think? Crazy? Probably.) It was like in all the films-she turned around slowly like in slow motion and then took off up the stairs. Never looking back, but she could still hear her mom laughing, even in her room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again she was in a crunch for time getting ready for Draco-NOO! Not Draco, for herself and for anyone else she might see. *SO* while she was in the shower she began to think things over. When I say began I mean began could you fit all that conversation in one 15-minute shower? No, I didn't think so. "My whole life, I have been associated in the Death Eaters meetings. With people who fostered children like Draco. The very same people who have tried to make my very existence in the wizarding world miserable! They speak my name and I did not know until now! I am a best friend with the archnemesis of these people, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Why is this all happening so suddenly?" and so the thinking ended.  
  
Time for bowling. BOWLING!!!! "Oh my gosh," she said out loud, while jumping out of the shower. She was once again left in a gigantic hurry which was very unlike her and for 2 days in a row. "Dammit, Draco!" she thought, "Look what you have done to me!" Once again Hermione, who always had her homework done ahead of time, could be seen running to her room to get ready because she was going to be late. Same thing as the night before the mad dash to find appropriate clothes the blow drying of hair and then having to stick it up in a messy bun. Seemed like the only thing that she was able to do lately. Today she only applied a light bit make up only her foundation eyeliner, smudged, how else, and mascara. Today, however she was wearing jewelry. Mostly bracelets and necklaces. The ever-growing popular, muggle charm bracelet. Okay enough with the accessories. She grabbed her purse off her desk and ran out to her car.  
  
When Hermione finally arrived at the bowling alley it was already 11:15. She was 15 whole minutes late. A definite first for her. Walking in she saw Jen dialing her own number on her celly. Glancing up she noticed Hermione and ran over to her. "I am so relieved that you showed up! I thought Draco would end up without a date and it would have been rather messy." Apparently, no one such as her father had ever told her what Hermione was and that she knew all about the hidden life of herself. "However Draco was handling you not coming in an odd way he seemed almost joyous, buyt it must have just been a trick of the mind." Said Jen interrupting Hermione's bitter thoughts.  
  
"Joyous?" thought Hermione, "Joyous?! Well, I shall teach him a grand lesson for that one." She followed Jen to the lane where the 3 had already started the game. "Hey!' she greeted Draco cheerfully enough. Draco?? Since when had she been calling him Draco? He replied with his signature smirk. He had something up his sleeve. (A/N: Yes, sleeve I know that this means Draco is wearing muggle clothes, I know that isn't very realistic to the story, but I just wanted to use that saying. Sorry if my stupidity frustrates you.) "Great, here we go, his Royal Highness, has some great plank to play. Wait! Malfoy is not much of a joker. He must have something much more sinister up his sleeve. I guess we'll wait and see," thought Hermione smiling a sickeningly sweet smile. "I am ready for you Mister Malfoy. You better watch for my revenge."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco obviously thought he was all that and a bag of potato chips and lets face it he was pretty darn close. The lanes surrounding that were occupied by groups of girls, were not being put to use. The people were gathered at their tables whispering excitedly and trying to look nonchalantly at Draco. Girls from 12-18 who walked by would find excuses to come nearer to Draco. Then there was Hermione.  
  
Hermione on the other hand (well in this comparison there are really 3 hands.) was receiving looks from the male population of the bowling alley. The shameless ones would walk up to her-on dares from their perverted friends, she was sure, and ask where she got her boobs. She was also on the receiving end of the most jealous and hateful looks from the girls that had been looking at Draco, once it had become known that they were a couple. Draco received a few of these mean stares as well. They were the hot item of the bowling alley. Oh boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as possible, Hermione was pulled away by Draco to the snack bar. He ordered them both Pepsi and an order of chili fries. He laughingly thought, "Oh, if father could see me now. Eating in a muggle entertainment place eating foods made by muggle hands eating lunch with the most famous and wanted girl in the dark wizarding world. Funny, how it is, she'll never turn to our side. So they'll kill her. They will end up killing the girl that they had just chosen to be The Dark Lord's heir. Ironic how life is sometimes." Then he led her over to an empty booth and sat down. Haha, as a couple.  
  
"Guess what?" asked Draco of his 'girlfriend', his lip curling into a sneer, "I have more to tell you mudblood bitch and I don't think you're going to like the news one bit." If his sneer hadn't already claimed its place he would have been smiling. Her face remained expressionless, for she did not want him to see the apprehension she was feeling. "Let's have us a little fun." He thought to himself. "Oh I see, you already know what it is, if I know anything about you. Or--- did you not do your homework?" Seeing Hermione's eyes widen was enough to tell him that he had just stricken gold. "Hmm, I don't think that I shall tell you then." Then he stood up and went to get the food.  
  
When he returned he did not continue on or make any move indicating that he would ever tell her what was going on, so she began the conversation this time. It was her turn for revenge. "So Draco," she started, innocently enough, "were you supposed to tell me about Jen?" His face nor actions had anything to tell but Hermione knew the truth. "Ahh. So you weren't? Were you? I know something else, you aren't supposed to be hanging out at any muggle places, in fact, the only reason you are with Jen is because they found out that we have been friends for a long while. Sooo unless you would like all of the Death Eater community and Voldemort to know that you have been associating yourself closely and actually participating in certain activities with such filth, I would suggest that you listen to what I have to say." At the sound of the name Draco flinched and in that second she ws able to read his thoughts, "DO NOT SPEAK THE NAME!" they said. But then he recovered.  
  
"How do you know that?" said Draco, mildly curious, and actually showing it. "Who could have possibly told you?" asked Draco. He really didn't know what was going on. What a refreshing change from his know-it- all attitude.  
  
"Oh, look who is naïve now, oh naïve one," said Hermione trying to maintain her serious expression.(A/N: Okay here is another one of my retarded things. I like the way naïve sounds and I like the way it looks with the accent mark over the ^I^ sorry. Anyway on with the story) "I'll make you a deal, I won't tell anyone that I know and you be nice to me. Oh and that is what you were just gloating over, was it not? Well here you have to act like you like me. If you don't then Jen will set you up with someone else, a muggle girl, and then 2 things might slip to your father." Finished Hermione triumphantly.  
  
"Okay filth you listen to me, my father is much more powerful then you and he would be able to trace who it came from right away. How do you think he would like that?" Spat out Draco searching for any come back that she would not be able to return. He knew that it was no use but he tried anyway.  
  
"Listen to yourself. They obviously will listen to what I have to say if I am to be the heir. I think it might be wise for you to comply with my wishes. Also better for your own well being." She said. After a moment of thought she continued, "In fact I could make it so that you would look very good to your Dark Lord. However you will have to pay a bit of a price." she trailed off and smiled smugly at him. She could smell the fear. "You have to pretend that we really are going out of our own will and well what the muggle world calls PDA(Public Display of Affection)." She finished her deal smiling sinisterly, and waiting for his reply.  
  
"Fine," said Draco extending his hand without a thought or hesitation. He didn't really believe she was serious. "It is a deal. I only have one question. Are we to continue on with this charade when we go to a Death Eater's meeting?" She was a bit startled that he hadn't even given her terms a second thought before agreeing. She also didn't know how to reply to him because she hadn't thought of this detail herself. She couldn't let him know that she hadn't thought of all the details and it was a spree of the moment and she hadn't really thought that he would accept. It was ironic how similar their thoughts were.  
  
"Yes, of course, we will still be a couple. That is the most obvious thing to do. I think it would be smart also so they do not have any misgivings where my loyalties lie." Answered Hermione. Where did her loyalties lie? She didn't want to hurt Ron and Harry. Yet, suddenly she wanted to please Draco. It was strange and yet she knew this is not how she should be acting. She should act as a spy such Snape had been doing and then tell Dumbledore as soon as the term started. It was such a long way off. But she would be able to get advice from Snape and he would be able to tell Dumbledore. Yes, that would be the plan of action. Draco would be suspicious at first but it would soon be better.  
"So, love," said Hermione daunting Draco, "what do you say we go join Jen and Zac?" She decided not to wait for the answer and just go with it while he was still soft. So she jumped up grabbed his hand and headed toward where Jen and Zac. "Revenge is sweeter than honey," thought Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Jen looked up in just time to see them coming, Hermione in the lead, her face flushed with victory, Draco being dragged from behind, his face looking thoroughly tortured, but in a good natured way. "Hey," whispered Jen to Zac, "I think our hot couple Is finally becoming a couple." She smiled and Zac laughed at what she had said.  
  
"Howzit, guys?" Jen yelled out, jovially, to the merry couple. "Where have you been? Not in a private corner I hope, there is no room for that in a bowling alley." Jen continued on with her happy chatter long after Hermione and Draco had stopped listening. They then took a seat on the chairs behind their lane and sat whispering.  
  
Jen and Zac also discontinued bowling and started whispering much like Hermione and Draco, secretive and out of the way, the two conversations, however, were much different. Jen and Zac were talking about how to bring Hermione and Draco together for the remainder of Draco's trip. They decided on going to Jen's house to 'hang out'. It would give Jen and Zac more privacy and Hermione and Draco more time together. How funny. Draco and Hermione could see each other all year and they knew each other as fierce enemies, the exact opposite of what Jen and Zac and the whole bowling alley(what an embarrassing situation) knew them as.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*About 5 minutes before in Hermione and Draco's conversation*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we have definitely fooled Jen and Zac. To them we have had a major turn around. It will be different for the DE stuff." She said to begin their plans for meeting the people who were planning to, one day, bow down to her orders. There were really a lot of holes in her story right now. She would learn eventually, she was sure, but she certainly didn't want to ask Draco. "So will you please fill me in on how these things work?"  
  
Okay, but I see Jen and Zac are about finished with their lovely conversation, so we will have to continue this another time," said Draco realizing, as he ended, how Malfoy-ish he was acting. "Talk to you later, Granger," he said thinking that his torture was over. As you know, Jen and Zac had other plans.  
  
"I was thinking," said Jen when she walked up, "My parents aren't home so we are going to have a party at my house tonight. It was really great luck, apparently there is some business to-do about some girl who is going to inherit the company," She rolled her eyes thinking that she had been very cryptic (A/N: Is that used correctly? I wasn't sure, oh well, forgive me) but really 3 of the 4 knew what was going on here.  
  
"A party?" asked Hermione, "Do we have to go with a partner?" It was time for more torture! She was thinking of all the things she could wear and who she would see, but then her thoughts turned to the business to-do. It was about her. She and Draco would have to go ASAP or else. (A/N: I thought it would be fun to stop here but then, once again I would be stuck with giving you guys short chapters so I continue on!)  
  
"Draco. I need to talk to you right now. In private." Said Hermione hurriedly formulating an excuse to get out of Jen's party. She tried to look meaningfully at him but he didn't seem to notice. "Let's go," she said and grabbed his arm, leading him off once again. Once they were again alone Hermione said, "You DO know that Jen was talking about me, don't you? That means that we can't go to the party (Draco was relieved at that) but what we do have to do is go to your father right now," she stood there waiting for his answer, hand on hip.  
  
"Okay, Granger, let's go, BUT before you do I just want to get one thing straight I don't want to be made a fool. We do not like that," said Draco, his steely grey eyes were like walls of stone and they revealed no emotion.  
  
"I won't make you a fool," said Hermione, but Draco looked disbelieving so she said, "Do you not think I will keep my word?" she asked, the anger coursing through her veins. "Now," she said leaving her accuser silent, "what are we going to tell Jen?" They conferred for a bit and headed back to the other couple.  
  
"We can't go." Stated Hermione, simply. There was no easy way to break the news. She could see that Jen was bashed. Hermione guessed that the party had been made for Draco and her sake and now they wouldn't be coming. "I am so sorry. It is just that my mom just called and wanted me to go home and Draco doesn't want to go unless I was there. So." trailed off Hermione not wanting to hear Jen's reaction.  
  
"Its okay, fine, you better hurry up or your mom will get mad." There was hurt in her eyes but she clearly didn't want to talk any more right now. Once again Hermione was dragging Draco along behind herself. She threw Draco in the passenger side and drove them to a deserted warehouse at the edge of town. She cautiously checked the surrounding area and then she said, "So were exactly is your house, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"My house?" said Draco confused.  
  
"Yes, your house, numbskull." returned Hermione  
  
(A/N: I have no idea where so I will just well pretend it has the Fidelius Charm on it and Lucius is the secret keeper. He gave Draco one when he first went to Hogwarts and surprisingly Draco still has it with him. Luck I guess. Just a little of background info so won't be confused.)  
  
"Well, here it is," he said handing her a wrinkled piece of paper. "Why did you need it?" he said. Why would she need it? "It is under the Fidelius Charm."  
  
"Well we are going to Apparate there of course." She said matter-of-factly. "I learned last year. Dumbledore said that it would be a good challenge for me. Now off we go." And without another word she grabbed Draco and they disappeared.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. I am sorry for the short chapter they will get longer soon. Just stick with me. Oh and could somebody tell me how to do bold and italics and stuff? Please and Thank You. 


End file.
